Portable power generation units, or generators, are commonly used in or around work sites or construction sites to provide temporary electrical power. It is often necessary or desirable to relocate a generator to provide power to different projects around the site. Additionally, due to its inherent value, the generator may be a target for theft, or vandalism to strip it of valuable parts. Construction workers, therefore, may hoist the generator above the ground for temporary storage when the construction site is unmanned (such as during an overnight period). For these reasons, the top of a generator may be provided with an eyelet for attachment to a crane hook.
At least one drawback with the typical crane hook eyelet is that the eyelet tends to be large and bulky to accommodate the crane hook. Furthermore, the conventional eyelet is fixed in place and projects well above a top surface of the generator to ease attachment of the crane hook. Accordingly, the projecting eyelet is often in the way.
Moreover, many cranes, trucks and other moving equipment typically found at construction sites are often equipped with grappling arms, which may not be suited to grappling conventional generator eyelets.
What is needed in the industry is a relatively low-profile attachment system for a generator that can be handled by crane hooks and grappling arms. Additionally, the generator should be susceptible to substantially increasing its weight on site to deter theft.